Keep Me
by fmd-jade
Summary: A Sunday morning between Jane and Kurt. M-RATED!


**Hi. I'm back! And I'm astonished to see that you have all been such busy little bees. I'll have to go and catch up on all of that RIGHT NOW!**  
 **Anyway, I'll just leave this here for whoever wants to read.**  
 **I don't even know what it is.**

 **Seriously. I have no idea.**

* * *

He is sprawled on his stomach next to her, his face buried in his pillow. Jane watches him sleep with a smile on her face and thinks about waking him up when she hears the bathroom door and a set of little feet running into the living room.

She presses a soft kiss to his naked shoulder, gets up and gets dressed in a pair of sweats and a loose shirt.

He never even stirs.

Sarah and Sawyer are already busy in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Sarah greets her with a wide smile and holds up the pot of coffee in question. Jane nods, gratefully taking a cup as she sits down next to Sawyer at the breakfast bar.

"Morning." He mumbles between bites of his lucky charms.

"Late night?" Sarah asked, as she deposited a plate of cut up apple in front of her son. "I never heard you guys come home."

"Yes, late night." Jane confirms.

Sawyer waits until his Mom has her back on them then slides the apple slices slightly over towards Jane. She takes one and winks at him.

"I saw that." Sarah sing-songs, even while she is busy making her own breakfast.

Sawyer slumps in defeat while Jane can just giggle.

"Come on. One apple won't kill you." Sarah points out. "Besides you have to keep your strength up for your big game."

Sawyer reluctantly takes a piece of apple, regarding it with the same distaste Kurt usually reserves for his sister's attempt at meatloaf. "Is Uncle Kurt still sleeping?" He asks.

Jane's heart sinks. "Yes. I'm sorry, Sawyer." She knows how much he looked forward to have his uncle at his game.

"Oh man." His eyes drop down to his cereal, then shoot up again. "Can I go wake him up?"

Her eyes widen in panic when she thinks of their late-night activities and his state of undress.

Sarah, bless her heart, seems to catch on to that. "Not today, honey. Let's just leave him be." She says with a suspicious twinkle in her eyes.

Jane spends the time with them until they have to leave for Sawyer's game. She wishes him good luck and tidies up the kitchen before she traipses back into the bedroom.

Kurt is still asleep.

Only now he had migrated towards her side of the bed.

She sheds her clothes as quietly as possible and slips back under the covers. She presses her naked body into his side and gently strokes over his back, her hand disappearing under the covers until it reaches his butt.

"Hm." A first life sign.

Jane smirks and presses her lips against his shoulder blade, migrating over his back and up to his neck. She is nibbling the skin on his neck, when he seems to awaken, turning his head in her direction. His eyes are still closed.

"Tasha." He moans, still half asleep.

She smacks his ass and bites his skin in retaliation, but he just laughs and turns on his back to pull her on top of him.

He strokes her hair out of her face and cups her cheeks tenderly. Jane meets his gaze, holding herself up on his chest.

"Jane." He rumbles and pulls her to him in a deep kiss.

"Good morning." She whispers when he lets up.

"Hm." He mumbles his consent and lets his hands travel over the length of her body. "Sarah and the munchkin?" He breathes against her lips, nuzzling her face while his hands hold on to her waist.

She has to catch her breath. "Gone to his soccer game." God, his tongue did wonderful things to her throat.

His hands tighten on her hips. "Perfect." He mumbles and grounds his erection against her in a way that has Jane seeing stars, despite having had sex not twelve hours ago.

Jane knows what comes next, wounds her arms around his neck and holds on while he turns them around until she is on her back.

He makes love with the same intensity and thoroughness he applies to everything in his life. And he takes his time.

Devours her.

Every _single_ time.

Which can drive Jane crazy, especially when she just _wants_ him, but the reward is ever so sweet.

The first time he brought her over the edge it had been just his mouth and fingers, wanting her to be comfortable. And when she had impatiently reached for him, begged for him, he had been forever careful, treating her like she would break any moment.

It didn't matter if the sex was hard and fast, or languid and slow like right now, he was always the one in control. Jane wasn't passive, not by any means. She played with him often enough, scratched his back, grabbed his butt and generally tried to put him off his precise rhythm, which usually earned her a growl and he would pin her hands above her head and go at it even more ferociously. And _God_ didsheenjoythosemoments _._

But even if she is on top, it's his hands on her hips, guiding her every movement.

And she is completely fine with it. She trusts Kurt more than she trusts herself sometimes and this way she can just _be_ , enjoy herself and him,without having to think everything through like in every other aspect of her life.

He leans over her, in the cradle of her hips, her legs and arms wound tightly around him, holding on to his big frame, while they kiss languidly. She loves to feel his full weight on her, loves the feeling of protection it offers her.

Like he is her shield.

Kurt trails his lips down her neck and further down her body, pausing at her ink-blackened breasts to suck them into his mouth, one by one. Her back arches off the mattress and Jane is once again glad she doesn't remember the pain of getting them tattooed. Now she is just left with the pleasure he evokes in her.

He lets go of her breasts and she has to release her hold on him when he sits back on his hunches and looks down at her with that look of utter adoration. Her legs fall on either side of him when she releases them from around his waist and he strokes over the insides of her thighs. It's as if he can't help himself when he rests over her again to press his lips to hers in a slow kiss.

"God, Jane." She knows exactly how he feels.

He leans over towards the bedside table to grab a condom and she gently caresses the arm he uses to support his weight. Kurt moves back and kneels between her open legs.

Jane takes a deep breath, then reaches for his hands to keep him from opening the foil. His eyes meet hers in confusion.

"I started on the pill four weeks ago." She isn't as nervous as she thought she would be.

Kurt's eyes widen in surprise. "Are you sure?" He asks breathlessly after a few seconds.

She sits up, her legs straddling his thighs and looks at him from underneath her long lashes. One of her hands takes the condom from him while the other strokes over his chest and into his short hair at his neck. "Yes." She pulls his head down for a heady kiss. When they part, he nods at her.

Jane tosses the condom away, wraps her hand around him instead and strokes him slowly and steadily.

Kurt's breath hitches and he closes his eyes at the sensation. Jane tightens her hold and knows he is almost ready to lose control when his eyes fly open and darken with arousal and unadultered lust. He moans as he grabs her ass with both hands and lifts her into his lap. He doesn't even check if she's ready before he lifts her further, trusting her to guide his cock into her wetness and lets her sink down on him.

He groans whereas she cries out in pleasure.

The unhindered feeling of being inside of her- he can't remember if he ever slept with a woman without using a condom. Kurt's fingers dig into her hips, holding her still above him.

With her sitting in his lap, she is slightly taller and he rests his forehead against her collarbone. Jane gently scratches through his hair and over the stubble on his cheek. Kurt looks up at her and the awe and wonder in his eyes spur Jane into action. Despite his iron grip on her, she slightly moves up and down on him, reveling in the feeling of him moving inside of her.

She pulls his face up and their breath mingles as their lips brush against each other.

"I love you." His voice is hoarse.

Because if this isn't love, isn't perfection, he doesn't know what is.

A cheeky smile dances across her face and he knows what's coming even before she says it.

"I know."

One time. They had watched that movie one damn time.

He punishes her by driving into her hard the next time she lifts her hips and she gasps against his lips. Kurt can't resist and kisses her once more, his tongue in a sweet duel with hers, before he pulls back and looks down at them both.

They couldn't be closer. Jane clings to him with her arms around his neck and her legs hooked around his waist, while he holds her to him with an iron grip. Funny how they always ended up this way. As if they tried to crawl into the other's skin. But no matter how much he loves this and wants this sensation to last, and he knows Jane does too, it leaves very little room to actually _move_.

Jane holds on tight when she feels his muscles clench. Kurt leans forwards and lays Jane out in front of him. His eyes never leave hers as he resumes moving in and out of her in an unhurried pace.

"More." She murmurs, raking her fingers over his back and ass.

Kurt holds on to her shoulders and thrusts himself into her center, making her moan.

"Yes." Jane gasps, her hand searching for leverage in his short hair.

He keeps his thrusts deep, the pace barely faster than before. Jane can feel his whole body tremble from his contained energy. She sets her feet down on the mattress and digs the heels in to push her hips up against his, disrupting his rhythm of long hard strokes.

"Jane." He growls and holds on to her hips. She just smiles and tightens her inner walls, rejoicing over his sharp intake of breath.

"Fuck." His voice in breathless as he lowers his head to her chest, pressing his lips against her breast in the process.

"Kurt." She pulls his head back up and gently strokes over the stubble on his cheeks. "Just let go."

He shakes his head. "Jane-" But she interrupts him with a finger over his lips.

"I know you're holding back. And I don't want you to. I'm yours."

He flushes slightly and leans down to kiss her neck instead of answering. "I don't want to hurt you." He breathes against the bird on her skin.

Jane touches his cheek, forcing his gaze back to hers. "You could never hurt me."

She knows that beyond any doubt.

Now she just hopes that he believes her too.

Kurt takes a deep breath, stops the movement of his hips and takes her mouth in a fierce and demanding kiss that leaves her seeing stars. Then he leans back and pulls out of her, forcing her to let go of him. He takes her calves and removes her legs from around his waist until she is lying spread out in front of him. His eyes roam over her body, her every tattoo and she has never felt so on display.

Yet so wanted.

"Turn around." His voice is low. Commanding. It sends tingles down her spine.

Jane turns over onto her stomach. Kurt impatiently grabs her hips and pulls her ass upwards until she rests on her knees, spreading them on impulse. One of his hands rests on her shoulder, wordlessly telling her to keep her head down, while he leans over her taut back.

She can feel his lips on her back, leaving a trail of scorching kisses where his name is eternalised on her skin.

"You are mine." He rasps into her ear while his second hand reaches around her and his fingers expertly stroke her clit.

Jane never cared much for his jealous side, but this possessiveness was something else. More primal. And arousing.

He leans back and lets his gaze wander over her back, from his name down to her ass. His hand follows his line of sight until it trails down the crack of her ass and gently strokes her puckered hole, making her tremble from the sensation.

He slides his cock slowly back inside her and Jane can't help but gasp when he suddenly grabs her hips and thrusts home in one fluid motion.

"Yes." She moans into the mattress.

Kurt just chuckles self-assuredly, grabs her ass and uses his full weight to drive into her again and again. He drives them forward, slaps into her with every thrust until he knocks her off her knees. Only his hands on her hips and her arched back allow him to keep sliding into her.

Jane only made unintelligible sounds into the mattress. Her hands are clenched in the bed sheets, holding on for dear life. From the way she contracts around him, Kurt knows she is close. He leans over her, trusting her to keep her hips up and bent by herself.

He covers her hands with one of his, squeezing, and lets her know that he is almost there, too. His other hand winds its way beneath her, searches and finds her swollen clit. He feels that delicious pressure building inside himself and starts thrusting long and deep, knowing exactly where to hit Jane.

She moans in response and arches her back so he can hit her at exactly the right angle until suddenly the taut ache in her stomach is pushed beyond the point of no return. She whimpers and moans as the pleasure flows through her body.

"Oh fuck." Kurt cries as he feels her clamping down on him and Jane knows he's there when he grabs her hips and empties himself inside her with long and deep thrusts.

Still panting Kurt leans over her, kissing her shoulder, her neck, her head, his cock slowly softening inside her until he shifts and pulls himself free, slumping down next to her. Jane hums as he slides out of her and she turns to face him.

He strokes her hair out of her face and leans over to kiss her deeply. His hand slides down her back until it rests on the swell of her ass and he pulls her closer towards him.

"Jane." His rasps, his eyes fixed on her face.

"Hm." She murmurs contentedly, burrowing into his chest.

"Just for the record." He presses his lips to her forehead. "I'm yours, too."


End file.
